powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue - The Next Generation
Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue - The Next Generation is the 16th Installment of the universe [[Power Rangers - The New Wave of War|'Power Rangers - The New Wave of War']]. its a sequel to Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Taking place 20 years after the Legendary Battle Lightspeed Rescue has rebuilt and a Lightspeed Rescue Academy has been commenced. When demons awaken once more the descendants of the original Lightspeed Rangers step up to the plate. The New Lightspeed Rangers Allies * Lightspeed Aquabase Academy * Captain Dana Mitchell-Grayson * Original Lightspeed Rangers Villains * Neo-Demons Arsenal * Rescue Morpher - The Rescue Morphers were devices used by the 5 main Lightspeed Rescue Team members to become Rescue Rangers. There are three functions that are used by the morpher. To morph, the rangers must press the button on the top left of the four button keypad. The top right button on the keypad is used for summoning the Rangers' Rescuezords, Rail Rescues, or Omegazords to form a megazord. The bottom left button is used to call an alert and the bottom right button cancels functions. Their morphing command is "Lightspeed Rescue!" *Rescue Blaster - Each of these standard Ranger sidearms features a Baton Mode and a Blaster Mode. In addition, the handle can be detached and combined with either a V-Lancer or a Rescuebird component. *Rescue Bird - The Rescue Bird was the combined set of weapons used by the Lightspeed Rangers. It launches from the top of the Train Bay and can fly to the Rangers on command. It can also be reconfigured into the Unilaser which can fire a powerful beam that can destroy demons. When separated, each weapon must be attached to a Blaster Grip. (The visor schematics for the RescueBird gave different names for the components; they were the Claw Anchor, Build Discharger, Wing Spreader, Beak Driller and Tail Injector; these may have been internal codenames.) Rescue Claw (an anchor weapon formed out of the "feet" of the unit) was used by the Red Lightspeed Ranger. Rescue Laser (an item used to spray mist, formed out of the "chest" of the unit) was used by the Blue Lightspeed Ranger. Rescue Cutter (a "Jaws-of-life"-style implement formed out of the "wings" of the unit) was used by the Green Lightspeed Ranger. Rescue Drill (a drill tool formed out of the "beak" of the unit) was used by the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger. Rescue Injector (an injector tool, formed out of the "tail" of the unit) was used by the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. *V-Lancer - Weapons used by the Lightspeed Rangers. They have two modes: a blaster mode (with an attached Blaster Grip) and a lance mode. The V-Lancers were created by Ms. Fairweather to fight Ryan while he was on Diabolico's side. When used together, they create the Spectra Blast finishing attack. A boomerang can also be detached from the "V" portion of the weapon. *Battle Booster - These gadgets materialize from the Rescue Morphers and are activated by a numeric keypad which serves to power up weapons and Zords, and used by Chad & Joel to summon the Mega Battle Armor. ** 478 - Energized chops and punches ** 555 - Booster Beam ** 356 - Lightspeed Solarzord formation ** 845 - More energized punches ** 818 - Thermo Blaster Booster Mode ** 456 - Omega Megazord ** 861 - Mega Battle Armor *Thermo Blaster - The Thermo Blasters were created by Ms. Fairweather. They fire intense, concentrated blasts of heat, and can be powered up by attaching a Battle Booster to it and extending the barrel; a different mode is when the "booster" piece attached to the bottom of the handle is inserted into the space at the top where the Battle Booster goes. The Thermo Blasters were first used against the Freezard monster. There are five differently colored blasters, one for each Ranger. *Lightspeed Cycles - The Lightspeed Cycles were created by Angela Fairweather